ThunderClan
ThunderClan are a Clan of cats who live in the forest. Their main prey is squirrels, birds, and voles. They are good at stalking prey through the undergrowth. Strengths: Good at hunting/fighting in undergrowth, good at climbing Weaknesses: Feel uncomfortable under little or no growth. News June 23, 2010 - Nightshine has become Nightstar, and the new deputy is Darkfur June 24, 2010 - Daisypaw and Streampaw have become Daisypetal and Streamtail June 27, 2010 - Finchflight, Brookstep, Solarkit, and Amberkit have left ThunderClan. July 1, 2010 - Stormfeather is the new deputy! July 1, 2010 - Echopaw is now a warrior, Echowind July 6, 2010 - New warriors: Willowshade, Iceshine, Ravenstorm, Pineshadow, Flareshine, and Cherryfrost July 6, 2010 - New apprentices: Driftpaw, Lightpaw, Shadowpaw, and Nightpaw July 7, 2010 - Wavepaw is the newest apprentice July 8, 2010 - Bramblekit and Stonekit have been born to Snowfrost July 12, 2010 - Dustkit, Shinekit, and Sparrowkit have been born to Bluemoon. July 15, 2010 - Frostwing is now an elder. Allegiances Leader: Nightstar - smoky black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Apprentice, Nightpaw Deputy: Stormfeather - dark gray she-cat. Role played by Maplefern. Apprentice, Shadowpaw Medicine Cat: Goldenshine - golden she-cat with a stumpy tail and brilliant blue eyes. Role played by Mousetalon. Apprentice, Applepaw Warriors: Flameshine - pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Sunfall - yellow-ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Burnpelt - lightly built dark orange and white tom with unusual bright blue eyes. Role played by Moon. Apprentice, Lightpaw Berrystep - creamy tom with big green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Apprentice, Wavepaw Daisypetal - cream furred she-cat. Role played by Fawnstorm. Apprentice, Frostypaw Streamtail - blue-gray tom. Role played by Echopaw. Yewfoot - silver tom with one ginger ear and paw, and light green eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Apprentice, Driftpaw Snowstorm - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks like snow on her pelt. Role played by Snowstorm. Nightfur - long haired black she-cat with one white paw and chest with icy blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. Echowind - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks on her pelt like snow. Role played by Echopaw. Volefur - a brownish-gray tom with blue-ish ears and amber eyes. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker Willowshade - fluffy grey she-cat. Role played by Maplefern. Ravenstorm - black and white tom with yellow eyes. Role played by Bracken. Flarecloud - fluffy flame colored she-kit with a white dab on her chest. Role played by Nightfall. Iceshine - light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks on her pelt like snow. Role played by Icestorm. Pineshadow - blind black tom with a white flash on his chest. Role played by Bracken. Cherryfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Maplefern. Kestrelfang - gray tom with blue eyes. Role played by Fawnstorm. Snowflight - white she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Dalton. Hawkshine - ginger and white she-cat with dark, blazing green eyes. Role played by Icestorm. Willowtail - a light brown tom with one white paw, a white muzzle, a torn ear, and dark orange eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Liontooth - golden tabby tom with dark, handsome brown eyes. Role played by Moon. Ashtalon - ginger tom with darker specks, gray paws, and amber eyes. Role played by Dalton. Apprentices: Applepaw - reddish brown she-cat with green eyes; medicine cat apprentice. Role played by Maplefern. Wolfpaw - muscular white tom with gray tail, back, and head with blue eyes. Role played by Firepelt. Driftpaw - silver tabby and white she-cat with clear blue eyes. Role played by Nightfall. Lightpaw - cream colored she-cat with darker paws and a darker splat on her face. Role played by Maplefern. Shadowpaw - black she-cat with a white chest. Role played by Nightshine. Nightpaw - black and white tom with a brown paw and deep, forest green eyes. Role played by Nightwhisker. Wavepaw - pure white she-cat with black spots on her cheeks, paws and back. Role played by Echopaw. Frostypaw - gorgeous, lithe, silver leopard spotted she-cat with purple eyes. Role played by Spiritcloud. Queens: Bluemoon - blue-gray she-cat with soft blue eyes and a silver tail. Role played by Swifty. Mousetalon- pale ginger tortoiseshell and white she-cat with misty blue-gray eyes. Role played by Mousetalon. Snowfrost - silver she-cat with a white underside, and intense silver-blue eyes. Role played by Moon. Tawnywing - golden tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Role played by Nightshine. Kits: Wolfkit - gray she-cat with beautiful blue eyes and a white chest. Role played by Mousetalon. Squirrelkit - bright ginger she-cat with green eyes. Role played by Icestorm Archkit - gray tom with darker gray ring around one eye. Role played by Nightwhisker. Frostkit - siamese she-kit with bright blue eyes. Former loner. Role played by Echopaw. Dovekit - white she-cat with a bushy gray tail. She has emerald colored eyes. Role played by Moon. Bramblekit - red-brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Role played by Bracken. Stonekit - gray tom with dark blue eyes. Role played by Moon. Volekit - gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Role played by Ashclaw. Dustkit - brown tom with blue-gray spots along his back, paws, ears, and tail; amber eyes. Role played by Nighty98 Shinekit - calico she-cat with amber eyes. Role played by Icy Sparrowkit - black and white she-cat with sparkling green eyes. Role played by Swifty Birdkit - black she cat with one white paw and icy blue eyes. Role played by Birdpaw. Elders: Short-tail - dark brown tom with a very short, tabby striped tail and a lighter chest. Role played by Nightshine. Swiftpelt - brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes, and a black swirl on her shoulder. Role played by Swifty. Frostwing - gray tom with blue eyes. Role played by Echopaw. ThunderClan Cats Who Have Joined StarClan Coppernose Magiceyes Mapletail Lightstar Hawkfire Lightningstripe Flamespirit Pearltwist Ravenstar Eagleclaw Oakpelt Echowave Flaresong Torchfire Moonsky Moonwave Redclaw Skykit Mintblaze Copperfall Mosskit Thistleflame ThunderClan Cats who have joined the Dark Forest Foxheart Firetalon Links ThunderClan Camp ThunderClan Nursery Find a ThunderClan Mate ThunderClan Warrior's Den ThunderClan Elder's Den ThunderClan Apprentice's Den ThunderClan Leader's Den ThunderClan Fresh-Kill Pile ThunderClan Territory ThunderClan Medicine Den Category:Clans Category:ThunderClan